A New Life
by Morgenxx
Summary: This is based after 30 days without an accident and is my idea of how things should happen fron then on, it will have slight links to the series and is between Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

**Hey guys this is just something to keep my THE WALKING DEAD need satisfied, i love TWD and i wanted to write something myself, this is what i think should happen after the new season 4 episode "30 days without and accident" and i hope you enjoyyyy, this will follow the storyline and my own little imagination and i hope everyone likesss.**

**Chapter One:**

"Mornin' all " Daryl Said as he walked towards the BBQ/Cooker where Carol was standing cooking meat and Beth was keeping her company as she feed Judith some Yogurt from the comfort of her high chair.

"Morning" Beth smiled and spooned another mouthful into Judith's mouth,Daryl eyes her suspiciously but decided to drop what he wanted to say to her about Zach.

"Mornin' ass-kicker" Daryl smiled and caused Judith to Giggle happily.

"Say Daryl" Carol started and got his attention "What was all that commotion about this morning,I woke up and looked out my door to see Glenn running into ricks room and then the two of them leaving and sprinting for the showers" She added and dished some beans up onto Hershel's Plate.

"Ya know Carl's friend Patrick?" He started and they both nodded and Beth wiped Judith's face and picked her up "Tyreese was off to shower after he got of watchin' the fences this mornin' and he pulled back the shower curtain and found Patrick he must have died in the night or somethin' because he were a walker" Daryl muttered and reached for Judith who was giggling and Babbling away as Beth handed her over and she turned her back away from them and looked at the ground.

"My god thats horrible, Carl lost his friend last night, where you men disposing of the body?"Carol asked as she dished up a plate for Daryl.

"Yeah we buried him with T-Dog and Lori" Daryl sighed as he put Judith in her Playpen and Took his plate from Carol.

"Hey Carol, Could you keep an eye on Judith for me Please, i just need to go get something from my room"Beth asked and before Carol could reply she walked away swiftly and quickly.

"Ahh Hell, Carol look after this would ya?" Daryl asked and placed his plate next to her and walked of the way Beth went.

As he approched the cell block he could see Beth sat on the steps in the room connecting all the cells, He walked up and sat next to her on a step.

"Listen Beth i know i aint gonna be much comfort but whats on ya mind?" Daryl asked as he placed his elbows on his knees and looked straight ahead of him.

"Nothing i can't handle Daryl, It's just so unreal we went 30 days without anyone dying and then in one day we lost two perfectly good people no older than 20 aswell"Beth sighed and tipped her head back.

"Numbers are dwindlin' fast i get that but its okay to cry bout' it"Daryl said as he glanced at her.

"Cryin' makes us weak, why cry in a world where people die everyday, i see no point anymore, our lives are cursed with the plague we see everyday, My Momma once told me about when she and her brother were huntin' this bird and as soon as her brother shot it out the tree she instantly regretted it and cried for days, but then she realised that cryin' wasn't gonna bring it back so she stopped, and she's right Daryl cryin' doesn't bring them back but accepting that there in a better place helps heal a lot quicker"Beth smiles and looked at him.

"When did you get so brave and strong minded?"He asked with a small smile.

"I Guess the days i'm on the fence toughen me up a lot, Speaking of which i need to get my apron on and make my way down there" Beth sighed and stood up.

"Hey listen, Rick's sendin' me on a run later and i thought maybe you would wanna come and stretch your legs and get some bits and bobs for the girls in the camp" Daryl said as he stood up and pulled his baggy trousers up.

"Yeah i'd like that, Maybe when we get back i could sow them up so you don't need to pull them up every five minuets?" She smirked as pulled her apron strings around the front and tied them up.

"Sure would be doin' me a favour" He smirked and left the cell block.

* * *

Beth had spent most her morning on the fence killing of walkers and keeping an eye on Judith who sat in her play pen on the inside of the fence with Carl who was keeping her company.

It was about lunchtime when beth swapped shifts with Karen a woodbury survivor and made her way towards the outdoor kitchen with Judith perched on her hid and the play pen in the other hand.

"Were Leavin' in five Beth, go get ready and carol can look after ass-kicker"Daryl said as he came out the cell block and took Judith off her.

Beth ran for the cell block and changed into some skinny jeans so they wouldn't get caught on anything and a long sleeved shirt to protect her arms a little more than they where, she put bulletproof arm-guards on and covered that with a camouflage jacket Maggie found on a run before slipping a knife into her combat boots and her gun in the back of her pants.

Throughout the morning people got word of Beth leaving and women came up and gave her a list of things they needed and they wrote it out on paper.

Beth made her way out into the courtyard and smiled at Maggie who was standing by the car that was ready to leave with her daddy.

"Be safe my darling girl" Her daddy whispered as she hugged him.

"Don't go getting yourself killed Beth" Maggie smiled and kissed her forehead.

Beth walked over to Judith who was in Carols arms and kissed her forehead.

"Be good for Carol sweetie and i'll be back soon"Beth smiled and waved at everyone else before getting in the passenger seat of the car and Daryl drove towards the makeshift gate that carl and rick opened and they drove away.

* * *

"This store were off to i cleared out the other day along with Big Spot and bolted all the doors, there aint no walkers in there and it looks rather full in there to me" Daryl started and looked at her for a brief moment "It's only a brief trip so grab a trolly get what ya need and we leave okay?"He added.

"Yeah, most of what i need should be down one isle anyway" Beth said as she pulled her hair out her previous ponytail and redid it so that no hair was in her face.

Daryl stopped the car in front of a big convenience store and shut of the engine before grabbing bolt cutters and his crossbow.

"Ready?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Hell yeah" She smiled and got out the car with her knife in her hand.

Beth stabbed two walkers in the head and Daryl shot one threw the eye before they could get close to the store.

Daryl cut the bolts and they made there way threw the door, Daryl whistled but nothing made itself know to them so they continued further in and beth grabbed a basket and a trolly before she signalled where she was going to be and left for the isle that contained the things the women wanted.

Beth picked up boxes after boxes of tampons and baby wipes, she grabbed scented shampoo and conditioner along with body wash and lotion, She threw all the razors in the cart and went towards the baby isle, she came across some knew clothes for Judith as she was outgrowing hers and some knew bottles and bowls. She flung two boxes of nappies in the cart and some more blankets.

She them made her way to the clothes isle and picked up some fresh underwear and bra's which was also on the list and grabbed some wash powder for carol, Beth then made her way to the packeted crisps and tins of food, She grabbed yeast and flour along with three boxes of crisps and some chocolate bars.

"Wow he was right this place is stocked" She muttered to herself and grabbed alot of bottled water before roaming the isles to find if she needed anything else.

By the time she got to home depot Daryl had a cart full of things the men needed and was looking over the weapons and chains.

Beth smiled as she saw a cool looking machete and took it off the rack as Daryl looked at her funny.

"Daryl a pocket knife aint gonna keep me safe very well so i'm taking it and there aint nothing you can do about it" She smiled and grabbed a tool belt to stick it into.

By the time they where both finished there carts where packed and they where making there way back to the car after bolting the doors back up.

Beth put the seats down in the car and Daryl placed loads of baskets on the backseats and they started filling them with there loot, Beth took out another walker with her knew weapon and smirked.

"I like this"She smiled and slid it back into its cover on her belt, she finished packing stuff and the last thing she picked up was a box of Condoms.

"Maggie and Glenn" Daryl exclaimed as she tossed them in the basket and got in the car.

"What my sister and brother-in-law do behind closed cells aint my business" She smiled and Daryl pulled out the parking lot and towards the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life**

**Hey guys, Its just me againn here to write for you, anything to get out of doing spanish work really:) So here is the next chapter and if you don't like it don't read it simples! Love Yall and hope you like. xxxxx**

**Chapter Two:**

Daryl let out a whistle as he approached the gates to the prison and they opened outwards, As beth looked around she only say a few stragglers roaming near the fence.

"Wow they took them out quick" Beth sighed as they pulled into the courtyard.

"A lot can be done in a few short hours"Daryl said and shut of the engine before getting out the car and towards the boot to take things out.

"Just pass all the women's toiletries to me and i'll take them and sort them out, the food goes to carol and the weapons and stuff are all yours"Beth smirked and picked up all the baskets that were full of women's stuff.

Daryl grunted as beth walked towards the indoor dining room.

Beth sorted things into piles for all the women and still had enough to put aside for whenever anyone needed them, all the women had two boxes of tampon, shampoo and conditioner, body wash,lotion, a packet of razors and some clean underwear and bras.

Beth delivered everything to the cells were women slept then put her and Judith's things in her cell before taking her arm guards and her weapons belt off and wondering towards the outdoor seating area.

* * *

"Daryl what ya got?" Carl asked as Daryl unloaded the baskets and shut the boot.

"Bits n' bobs kid, New knifes and more fluid for the indoor heaters for winter, more Bbq gas and personal stuff for people, not to mention this for ya" Daryl said and threw a chocolate bar at him.

"It's been forever since i had a chocolate bar" Carl gasped and tore into it.

"Can't remember the last time i had one" Daryl said and took the baskets of food to carol who was planting some seeds a pot with a sleeping Judith in her play pen.

"Wow we hit the Jackpot today"Carol smiled and sifted threw it all.

"Beth picked up most of it" Daryl smiled and went back to the baskets to see rick looking threw them.

Rick and Daryl decided to put some knew weapons under lockdown so that they could be used for runs and swapped old aprons for new ones so they could be washed and kept tools and gardening stuff to the side of the field.

Daryl handed everyone there personal items and threw the box of condoms at Glenn before he started to hear Judith cry.

Daryl made his way quickly towards the Play pen to see that Beth had beat him to it and was holding a bottle of juice in Judith's mouth.

"Ya Good with er' "Daryl muttered as Beth glanced up and smiled at him.

"I always loved children, thats why i'm so good with her" Beth smiled and took in the view "I need to talk to the group ya coming?" Beth asked as she started towards the area populated with people.

"Hey Beth whats up?" Rick asked as she smiled at him.

"I'd Like to say something" Beth smiled and handed Judith to Rick for a moment.

"The floor's all yours"Rick smiled and stood back.

"Guys" Beth shouted and everyone looked at her "Thank y'all, Now i know this is sudden but i think we should have a meal in honour of Patrick, we should all sit in the field around a campfire and share happy stories just to take away from the sorrow of loosing him" Beth said and glanced around.

"Yeah, we'd like that" Someone said and everyone else chimed in as Rick handed Judith back to Beth.

"Okay it's settled then, Tyreese, Daryl,Michonne and i will go collect logs. Sasha and Karen if you could help Carol make some quick food that would be loverly and beth and Carl if you could get some blankets and old prison quilts that we don't use and set them on the floor that would be great" Rick smiled and walked away as they nodded.

* * *

It had taken everyone an hour and a half to have thinks ready, Daryl brought back a dear aswelll as logs and that was currently cooking nicely on the fire.

Everyone was Laughing and smiling and just generally having a good time when Hershel started telling a story from his younger days on the farm.

"I remember this time when the girls stepmother told me i was putting on a little weight, so i walked around the farm for days with my chest puffed out and my belly sucked in actin' like i was a man of steel. In the end it got hard to keep up the act so i stopped and just got fat with grace" He smiled at Maggie.

"I remember that, whenever we was walkin' past him you could see his back straighten and his chest puff out with his arms up like a body builder"Beth smiled and Maggie nodded as everyone laughed.

"I remember once when i was using one of the pizza shop cars to do drop-offs, I farted and it stunk the car out for days and whenever anyone would get in they would complain and there eyes would water, it was even funnier because i was the only one who knew what the smell was"Glenn admitted and that caused the whole group to laugh.

"Grubs up, tuck in"Carol said as she put the meat on separate plates and sat down next to Beth and Judith.

Everyone ate in silence but soon the laughter started up again when Rick burped and Hershel farted and brought everyone to the brink of tears. Daryl would steal subtle glances at Beth when she would be fiddling with Judith's toys and he thought she wasn't looking, but she saw him do this.

"Hey Beth, why don't you sing us all a song?"Carol smiled as everyone agreed.

"I wouldn't know which one to sing"Beth said trying to weasel her way out of it.

"House of the Rising sun was always Patrick's favourite, Sing that one in Honour of him"Carl said with a grin and Beth finally nodded.

"There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And I Oh Lord am one

My mother was a tailor  
She sewed my new bluejeans  
My father was a gamblin' man  
Drinks down in New Orleans " Beth sang and everyone Joined in that knew the song.

"Now the only thing a gambler needs  
Is a suitcase and trunk  
And the only time he's satisfied  
Is when he's gone and drunk

Oh mother tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your lives in sin and misery  
In the House of the Rising Sun

Well, I got one foot on the platform  
The other foot on the train  
I'm goin' back to New Orleans  
To wear that ball and chain

Well, there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And I Oh Lord am one." Beth and everyone Finished and clapped each other.

"I'm going to take Judith to bed and then i'm going to sleep, I'll take the children with me"Beth said and stood up with a now asleep Judith in her arms.

Beth rounded the children up and they said goodnight before walking up the hill and back into the cell block.

"Kids get your Pyjamas on and get tucked up in bed, I'll be in to tuck you in in five minuets" Beth ordered and went to change Judith's clothes and nappy before laying her in the crib whilst she was still asleep.

Beth went to every cell room and tucked the children in before leaving them to go back to her own and get changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top, She walked out to get a bottle of water and bumped into something rock solid. She looked up to see Daryl staring down at her.

"Sorry Daryl i didn't see you"She muttered and collected some water and walked back to her cell.

Before she could close the door she heard him mutter an apology as well.

"I'm on watch until the others come back in"He added but Beth had already closed her cell door and was laid staring at the top bunk.


End file.
